1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to remote beverage systems. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for harvesting energy savings on a remote beverage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional remote beverage systems include a circulator pump and an agitator. The circulator pump continuously circulates carbonated water in a closed path between a carbonator tank and a beverage dispenser with some of the carbonated water periodically being dispensed from the closed path of the beverage system to a user. The agitator agitates or moves water in a water bath to cool such beverage system components as the carbonator tank that combines carbon dioxide and water to form carbonated water as well as various heat exchangers and refrigeration system components of the remote beverage system. Typically, the circulator pump continuously circulates the carbonated water and the agitator continuously agitates water in the water bath. Thus, both the agitator and circulator pump consume energy, e.g., from a source of electricity.
The problem with such remote beverage systems is continuous circulation of the carbonated water and continuous agitation of the water in the water bath requires continuous energy consumption by the circulator pump and the agitator.
The present disclosure overcomes the deficiencies of such remote beverage systems and allows for turning the circulation pump off and on. The present disclosure further overcomes the deficiencies of such remote beverage systems by allowing for turning the agitator motor off and on.